Kill Her With A Kiss
by po0kiee
Summary: [Sai x Sakura] She's in the hospital. She's married. She's dying. He's waiting in the hospital. He loves her. He's living. He just wants a kiss.


Kill Her With A Kiss

**By:** po0kiee

**Disclaimer: **I will never own Naruto. Ever.

**A/N: **Ahem. Sai x Sakura. My first one, pretty much. I'm working on another, but this one is the quickquick one shot. It will be EXTREMELY short. I'm trying to make this short and sad. Thanks for reading.

**FLASHBACK//** : A flashback.

**END FLASHBACK//** : End flashback.

**Kill Her With A Kiss**

_You don't know my name  
you don't know anything about me  
I try to play nice  
I want to be in your game  
The things that you say  
You may think I never hear about them  
But word travels fast  
I'm telling you to your face  
I'm standing here behind your back_

Slow, heavy, _pained _breathing was all he felt in his hand. His hand, atop of her breast. If she knew that he did this when she was in the hospital, she would have normally beat the living hell out of him, but now – now she was hospitalized and unconcious. He let an artifical smile linger on his pale face, but his eyes, his eyes were deeply soaked with a certain sorrow. But he kept smiling.

"You hag…" He murmured, "…Sakura-san…"

He let himself rest his hand on her breast and slowly looked over towards the door. The door was a dull white, paint seeming to chip. A single, tiny window was placed at the top of the door. And the room itself was hugely depressing. The yellow paint seemed depressing, as if it were a black or dark crimson. A solitary window was placed in the center of one wall and the view was absolutely wonderful. But he didn't seem to recognize the view he was placed in front of. The room itself didn't exist. It was just him and his love.

"I don't think Haruno-san's going to live, Uchiha-san. I'm sorry." A voice began to arose. He perked up to hear this.

"Really…? That's…Too bad… I loved her, you know…" Another voice spoke up. It was literally dripping with a fake sense of grief.

"I know and I'm sorry, Uchiha-san. There is nothing we can do. Would you like us to pull the…?" The voice began to disapperate.

"Ah… Yes… I don't want her to be pained anymore!" The voice was still dripping with fake grief.

"Alright. I'll be back to pull the plugs. You may have a moment with her. It's safe to go inside the room" Footsteps trailed away.

"Thank you, doctor. I will…" The other voice said, but then simply walked away when the other was gone. The raven haired artist shook his head slightly at the conversation. Her 'husband' Uchiha Sasuke had just **left, **despite his wife's condition. Uchiha Sasuke didn't even want a last moment with his beloved.

_You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend on the outside looking in_

Sai gripped Sakura's hospital clothing tightly and let his smile drop. He didn't understand what he felt. It… pained his heart. It hurt. His heart seemed to tighten, like ropes. They kept at it, tightening every second. He didn't understand.

"Sakura…" He paused to see if anyone was listening, "…I may love you." He spoke and didn't even understand what he spoke about. At least he thought he didn't.

**FLASHBACK//**

"Sai! Sai!" A rosette haired girl raced up towards him, a wide grin spread onto her face.

"Hag?" He tilted his head slightly to the side. He eyed her, her outfit, her hair. Her hair was curly, unlike usual, and her attire was formal, as she wore a short red party dress with lace trailing the hem of her dress.

"Guess what, Sai? Your advice _actually _worked! Uchiha Sasuke asked me out! It's a success!" She let out a laugh, and spread her middle and index finger out, making a 'peace' sign. The girl laughed again and skipped away, her lovely laugh still lingering in the air.

"My…Advice…? Uchiha…?" He murmured. A picture of the rosette haired girl flashed in his mind, and he instantly looked shocked. "I better concentrate on my picture…"

**END FLASHBACK//**

Sai chuckled at the thought of that previous meeting. Sakura had looked so gorgeous and he had failed to tell her that. Another knot tied in his heart.

_If you could read my mind  
You might see more of me that meets the eye  
And you've been all wrong  
Not who you think I am  
You've never given me a chance_

**FLASHBACK//**

"Sai! Sai!" A girl – no – woman walked up to him, waving happily. Her rosette hair was curly and bubbly, just like her personality.

"H-hag?" He murmured. He turned a slight pink as he saw her. What was this emotion? He had thought he read about this before… Was it embarressment? Why was that? There was nothing to be embarrassed about. He put down his art materials and stared up at the woman.

"Guess what? Sasuke-kun asked me…" She squealed, "To marry him!" She held her hands in the middle of her chest.

"Oh… Congratulations." He didn't seem the least bit excited for the two.

"Thank you! Oh – I have to go pick out a wedding dress! I'm so excited! I'm going to be Uchiha Sakura!" She squealed once again and swung around in circles, like a child.

"How old are you? Seven?" He teased her attitude.

"Hey! I'm just excited! Oh but – thank you for all the advice. If it weren't for you, Sasuke-kun wouldn't even had asked me out on a date!" She smiled.

**END FLASHBACK//**

Sai grimaced. Uchiha Sasuke was the cause for this accident. He was the one who let his beloved on an extremely high ranked mission – with him. Uchiha had saved himself, not his beloved.

Sai bit his lower lip until he could feel a slightly puncture and a thick liquid dribble down his lip. He let his tongue dart out and clean the crimson liquid. It tasted slightly metallic.

_You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend on the outside looking in_

He let his grip loosen, and he gazed at **his **love's serene face. She looked so – so peaceful, yet disturbed. Her face was clean and pale, while her hair was all messed and full of darker pigments that looked oddly like _dirt. _Sai brushed it off of her hair and leaned into her face.

**FLASHBACK//**

"Sai! Sai!" The rosette haired woman grinned as she walked calmly up towards him. He was sitting on the dull, gray steps. Suddenly as she entered his area, he felt his heart pound faster.

"Hag? What do you need now?" He faked a grimace.

"I – er – just wanted to say hi. I saw you all alone. Why don't you go to the bar with Naruto or go on a…" Sakura paused, "…date with Ino-san? Doesn't that sound good? I mean, you're all alone after all-"

"Please shut your mouth. You can talk too much." His face was not angered or anything. His face remained blank.

"I – I'm… Sorry, Sai-kun… I – I think I'll leave, alright? Gomen…" She gave him a slight bow and hurried away.

"S-Sakura…!" He whispered hoarsely. He let himself do what he wanted to do. He raised his arm out, reaching for the figure of her running away. He spread his fingers widely, then clenched his fists together.

**END FLASHBACK//**

Sai made a face.

"I shouldn't have said that to her." He sighed slightly, then brushed away the remainder of blood on his lip. Was this reality? Was his love really dying?

_Well, I'm tired of staying at home  
I'm bored and alone  
I'm sick of wasting all my time_

Sai lowered his eyes from Sakura's gorgeous features. His heart tightened. He had realized that he had been extremely rude to her.

**FLASHBACK//**

He sat alone, on the steps. His eyes lowered onto his paper. He was drawing. His pencil swiped across the page and he looked slightly frustrated. A bead of sweat ran down his face.

"No…" He ripped the paper from the notebook and he tossed the paper to the side, along with at least twenty other crumpled papers. He began again on the picture.

"Sai-kun…" A voice called out. He quickly raised his head in shock.

"Hag…" He whispered his nickname for her.

"I – I just wanted to say goodbye. I'm leaving Konohagakure for a bit. For a mission, I mean. I – I don't know why, I felt like I needed to. I'm going with Uchiha-san so I think I'll be safe… So… goodbye for at least a month." She let a fake smile plaster onto her face.

"Uh… goodbye, hag." Sai paused, "Or Sakura-san." Her face brightened and a real smile covered her face. She grinned brightly.

"'Bye, Sai! I'll be back! I might go somewhere nice so I might get-" He quickly let his finger press against her lips. She began to turn a deep crimson. She removed his finger and leaned into his face slightly.

"Sai…" She whispered. He didn't reply. She leaned in closer, until their noses touched and their lips – their lips could almost be pressed together. He could feel her breath on his lips. The space between them began to close.

"Sakura! Sakura!" A male voice cut through. He jogged up towards his wife and took her by the arm. "Let's go! We're late!" He pulled her away from the other and began to run. As he ran away, he gave the other a _look_ that said many curses.

"Were you about to kiss that guy?! Jeez, Sakura, you skank!" The other could hear him say to his wife.

"N-no! I only love you, remember?" She stuttered as she ran with her husband.

**END FLASHBACK//**

Sai made another face. They could've kissed… He could've stopped her from this terrible accident. Sai closed his eyes tightly. That drawing he couldn't perfect… He had perfected it a day ago. It was of her, it was of him, it was of _them. _He had meant to give it to her, a painting of his feelings for her. He meant to give it to her if she had come back. But she hadn't. And just this moment, he just wanted a kiss from her. He wanted that kiss. He **craved **it.

Sai leaned in towards Sakura, one hand on her breast and one over her mouthpiece, to keep her breathing.

"Sakura… My love… Let's just have this one kiss…" He murmured as he removed her mouthpiece and gazed at her lovingly. Sai leaned in towards Sakura and kept getting closer and closer, until their noses touched, until he could feel the slight tingle of her lips. He pressed his lips against her warm ones and let himself enjoy this moment. That was it. And then he realized, in the end, he managed to _take her breath away._

_You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend on the outside looking in._


End file.
